


The Night I Will Always Remember

by demonic_kash



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonic_kash/pseuds/demonic_kash
Summary: Christmas is the time of the year when family and friends get together and celebrate. Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha are doing exactly that, but just spending time with each other. One minute it's all lovely, then the next they are both in bed going at it.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The Night I Will Always Remember

⚠️A///N smut warning ⚠️  
😅 If you don't like smut, then don't read. Don't judge how the smut is written because I haven't written smut in a while so I feel like a noob again. This will be a very long chapter contained of smut, I guess. 

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi walked up to Obito holding a tray of hot chocolate and candy canes. His sexy boyfriend was wearing the matching pair of PJ's he had bought for them to wear. They are black and red plaid onsies and he though it would be cute for the both of them to wear them to hopefully get into a Christmas spirit. He sat the tray on the coffee table and sat next to Obito. He pulled the blanket back on him and moved the tray off of the coffee table. 

He carefully handed Obito a mug full of hot chocolate. Obito carefully grabbed it out of Kakashi's hands and took a small sip making sure it wasn't too hot. Obito ended up burning his tongue on the drink and pulled away quickly, but making sure he didn't spill anything on himself or the blanket.

"It's too hot." He said and looked at his boyfriend who was taking a sip out of his hot chocolate. 

"It's perfectly fine, babe. You're just over reacting." Kakashi responded and giggled as he took another long sip enjoying the savoring taste of the drink.

Obito silently pouted as he blew on the hot chocolate so it can be cool enough for him to drink. He sat the mug back down and laid his head on his boyfriend's lap. Kakashi softly ran his fingers through Obitos soft raven black hair. 

Obito nuzzled his hand and purred. Kakashi looked down and smiled. He leaned forward and gave Obito's forehead a gentle loving kiss. 

"Kashi? When can we open presents?" Obito asked and sat up as he pouted.

"Later, Obi." Kakashi answered as he drunk the rest of his hit chocolate.

"But I want to open them now. Please." Obito said begging his boyfriend to let him open the gifts.

"Like I said, later." Kakashi said as he began to lay his boyfriend on the ground.

He laid on top of Obito and pulled the blanket on top of the both of them. He wrapped his arms around Obito and laid his head on Obito's shoulder.

'Yay cuddles.' Obito thought as he held his boyfriend with his arms.

He played with Kakashi's soft silver locks. Damn. Why did his boyfriend have to have softer and longer hair then his? It makes him look cuter and more handsome. All Obito has is short and spiky hair. He wanted his hair to be long, but Kakashi denied it and said he looked cute with it the way it is. He could never beat his boyfriend's stubbornness, so he never tried to argue.

Obito wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist and smiled. Kakashi looked up and got an idea. He began to kiss and lick Obito's neck. Obito bit his bottom lip and blushed.

Kakashi continued to do so until he found Obito's favorite spot. He began sucking on the spot close to his ear.

"Ahhhh.... K-kashi..." Obito moaned and bit down harder on his bottom lip. He really didn't feel like getting in the mood with Kakashi. Especially when he really wants to open gifts. 

Kakashi smirked and left a hickey there, marking Obito as his property. He rested his head back onto Obito's shoulder and continued to have the cuddle session with his adorable boyfriend.

Kakashi removed the blanket from on top of them and sat up slowly. He carefully pulled Obito off the ground. He picked Obito up slowly. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and wrapped his legs around his waist. 

Kakashi sat on the cushioned chair in front of the fireplace. Obito was sitting on Kakashi's lap, back facing to the fireplace, and nuzzled his neck. 

"Love you, babe." Obito said and looked at Kakashi's perfectly shaped face.

"Love you too, Obi." Kakashi responded and kissed Obito's nose.

The lovebirds continued their cuddle session on the chair. The warmth of the fireplace felt good on Obito's back, but the warmth of Kakashi felt better.

Obito laid his head on Kakashi's shoulder. He felt Kakashi's hand go towards his ass. Obito then felt a hand squeeze one of his soft and squishy ass cheeks.

Obito jolted and moaned. "Ahhhhh...."

"It's so cute that you love it when I play with your ass cheeks." Kakashi said and began to massage it.

Obito blushed really hard. "N-no." 

"You may say no, but I know you're blushing. We've been together for 3 years and you think I don't know this, Obito." Kakashi stated then began to kiss Obito's neck again.

The words Kakashi said and the actions he did made Obito blush more. Of course Kakashi knew. His ass was his weak spot. One of his biggest turn ons. If it wasn't his ass, then it was his chest. Kakashi never played with his chest because Obito wouldn't allow him to. He wanted to wait. He wanted to become comfortable with having sex with Kakashi and allow him to touch his chest.

Even though they're both virgins, they both know each other's turn ons. Especially when Obito had to babysit a drunk Kakashi one night on his birthday.

It made Obito horny and blush every time he thought of that night. It was random, but it felt good at the same time.

As Obito was thinking about this stuff, he began feeling Kakashi move. Obito got off and Kakashi stood up. He took Obito's hand and lead him to the kitchen. Obito stood there and watched Kakashi plug in his iPod to a speaker.

Kakashi wanted to perform a little karaoke for the Uchiha. He found a good song that he knew Obito would like. 

The tunes of Death of the Bachelor by Panic! at the Disco began to play.

Obito sat down and smiled as Kakashi grabbed a spoon for his microphone. This was one of Obito's favorite songs and that's why Kakashi chose to sing it. He opened his mouth and began to sing.

"Do I look so lonely? I see the shadows on my face. People have told me, I don't look the same." 

Obito's eyes sparkled as he listened to the angelic singing voice his boyfriend had. Kakashi was so talented and Obito was, bleh. 

"....Maybe I lost weight......"

"I'm playing hooky with the best of the best, put my heart on my chest, so that you can see it too....."

Kakashi walked up to Obito and grabbed his hand. He pulled him up and span him around.

"..... I'm walking the long road. Watching the sky fall. The lace in your dress, tingles my neck, how do I live?"

Obito smiles and giggled and Kakashi began to sing louder.

"The death of a bachelor! Oh oh! Letting the water fall!"

Obito's eyes widened as he heard his boyfriend's voice become louder and more handsome as he sang. 

"The death of a bachelor! Oh oh! Seems so fitting for! Happily ever after! (woo)..."

Obito was shocked as he heard Kakashi sing that high note. He was impressed by the singing voice of Kakashi. 

"How could I ask for more? A lifetime of laughter. At the expense of the death of a bachelor......"

"I'm cutting my mind off. Feeling my heart is going to burst. Alone at a table for two, I just wanna be served...."

"And when you think of me.... Am I the best you ever had?!"

"Share one more drink with me. Smile even though your sad...."

Kakashi threw the spoon somewhere and began to slow dance with Obito. Obito wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and Kakashi set his hands on Obito's waist.

Kakashi began to sing some more.

"I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall..."

"The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?"

"The death of a bachelor! Oh oh! Letting the water fall! The death of a bachelor! Oh oh!..."

"Seems so fitting for! Happy ever after! (woo) A life time of laughter...."

"At the expense of the death of a bachelor..."

Obito smiles and laid his head on Kakashi's chest and continued to listen to his beautiful voice.

"The death of a bachelor... oh oh. Letting the water fall... The death of a bachelor... oh oh.."

"Seems so fitting for! Happily ever after! (woo) How could I ask for more?!"

".... A lifetime of laughter..."

"At the expense of the death of a bachelor..."

The music stopped playing and the couple continued to slow dance.

This was a really good Christmas so far. Cuddles, hot chocolate, and now his boyfriend singing.

Kakashi moves his hands down Obito's waist and squeezed both of his plump asscheeks. Obito moaned and bit his lip. A dark blush began to form on his face.

"Well, since you're so eager to open presents, let's open them." Kakashi said and gave Obito a small kiss on his lips.

Obito smiled and gave him a soft kiss back. "Yay! Time to open presents!" Obito exclaimed, squealing as well as he unwrapped his arms from Kakashi's neck and skipped happily to the Christmas tree.

Obito kneeled down and began to pull presents out from under the tree. He organized them to separate piles. One of them were his gifts, the other was Kakashi's.

Kakashi sat next to Obito. 

"Open yours first." Obito said as smiled. Kakashi nodded and grabbed one. He began to peel the wrapping paper off of it. Once it was fully taken off, he saw that it was a set of whiskey bottles. 

"Awwww thank you, Obi." Kakashi said and pulled Obito in for a hug. He kissed him passionately and smiled. 

Obito giggled as he watched Kakashi carefully set the box down. Kakashi grabbed another gift and began to tear the paper off. He opened the box and saw it was a homemade picture frame of them. The picture in the middle was a picture they took when they first started dating. Both of them were wearing bucket hats and holding a giant rainbow lollipops up to their mouth. 

The other pictures were from other dates they went on. Kakashi smiled widely. 

"Awwww. This is so cute. Thank you, Obi." Kakashi said and went to hang it up. He moved stuff off of the shelf on the fireplace and sat the picture frame on it. He walked back to the tree and sat back down, but Obito wasn't there.

"Here's a more fragile and expensive gift I got you." Obito said as he carried a crate covered in a blanket. He carefully sat it next to Kakashi and sat next to him.

Kakashi took the blanket off and cover his mouth. A small Doberman puppy was sitting in it. The puppy tilted it's small head as it looked at Kakashi. 

"You shouldn't have. It's so cute." Kakashi said and opened the crate door. He carefully took the puppy out and held it. 

"I did. You love dogs so I got you one." Obito said and smiled. 

Kakashi smiled and it licked the bottom of his chin. He checked the dog and saw it was a girl. 

"Oh. It's a girl. Well. I'm going to name you Bella." Kakashi said and gave her belly rubs. She began to chew on his thumb and he laughed. "She's so adorable. Thank you, baby." Kakashi leaned closer to Obito and gave him another passionate kiss. Obito returned the favor and kissed him back.

He sat Bella down and they both watched her start to walk around. She ran to the couch, but then ran back to Kakashi and sat in his lap. Obito giggled and softly gave her head pets.

She moved her head up and tried to playfully bite his fingers.

.

.

.

.

.

After opening almost all of the presents and playing with Bella, Kakashi handed Obito a bag. Obito took it and looked inside of the bag. 

"What's this supposed to be, Kakashi?" Obito asked as he removed all of the tissue paper out of it and pulled out a blindfold. 

"It's a blindfold. Put it on." Kakashi commanded.

"Okay." Obito said. He set the blindfold over his eyes and tied the thing around his head. Kakashi smirked and stood up. He picked Obito up and carried him to the bedroom. 

Kakashi softly threw Obito onto their bed. 

"Oooooo. What's this Kakashi?" Obito said and giggled. 

"Well, the best gift is you." Kakashi said and pulled out some ribbons. He slowly unzipped Obito's onesie. Obito purred.

Once the onesie was complete off, Kakashi used the ribbons to tie Obito's hands behind his back. He left a long piece of ribbon at the end of the knot. He then took a dark green ribbon and tied it onto Obito's head, leaving a bow tie like he was a Christmas gift. 

"Can I see?" Obito asked.

"No. You're going to keep the blindfold on until I take it off." Kakashi said and smirked. He removed his onesie to and got on top of Obito.

He pulled his lips into a wet passionate kiss. "Ahhh..." Obito moaned and kissed him back trying to fight for dominance. But of course, Kakashi won. He slid his tongue into Obito's wet cavern and began to explore. 

"Nnnnghh... ahhh. K-Kakashi...." Obito moaned and panted into the kiss. Kakashi smirked and ran his hands down Obito's neck and to his chest. Kakashi pinched Obito's nipples causing him to jolt and arch his back off of the bed. 

Kakashi pulled away from the kiss, leaving a bridge of saliva connected to their lips. He leaned down and began to suck on one of his nipples as he pinched the other. Obito panted as Kakashi kept sucking and pinching his nipples. Dammit. Why did he have to be so sensitive on his chest? 

Kakashi let the right nipple go and began to suck on the left one. Obito's shivered at the loss of Kakashi's warm mouth on his now cold and harden nipple. As Kakashi was sucking on his nipples, he felt Obito's throbbing erection poke his stomach. Kakashi giggled and moved his hand down to Obito's groin. He let Obito's nipple go and sat between his legs.

He ran his finger up Obito's hardened member, causing him to moan softly. He teasingly grasped his member and began to slowly pump it. Moans escaped Obito's mouth and Kakashi's own cock started to get hard too.

Kakashi began to pump his cock harder. Obito's moans became louder and louder with each pump Kakashi gave to his cock. Kakashi's own cock twitched at the sight of Obito lying in front of him and moaning. Kakashi let Obito's cock go and pulled him up. Kakashi removed the blindfold away from Obito's eyes.

Kakashi then laid Obito at the edge of the bed. He made sure his head was hanging off. 

"Now suck." Kakashi said. Obito understood what he meant and put Kakashi's cock in his mouth. Kakashi let out a groan and leaned down to take Obito's cock into his mouth.

Obito moaned as he felt Kakashi put his cock in his mouth. As Kakashi sucked Obito off, he began to quickly thrust his cock into Obito's mouth deeper. Obito moaned as he sucked on Kakashi. Kakashi's mouth feels so good around his throbbing cock.

Kakashi began to fuck Obito's mouth; therefore, making his moans muffled. Obito began to pull on the ribbon as he felt Kakashi take his whole cock in his mouth. Obito's back arched and he moaned causing his mouth to vibrate around Kakashi's cock. Kakashi let out a groan and continued to give Obito's wanting cock pleasure.

Obito continued to moan louder and louder each time Kakashi moved up and down on his cock. 'God, his warm mouth feels so good.' Obito because to feel his stomach tighten up.

Obito's body trembled as Kakashi sucked harder. Obito moaned loud and came into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi swallowed all of it and began to lick Obito's cock clean. He removed his wet cock from his mouth. He picked him up and laid Obito gently on their bed. Obito still had his hands tied behind his back by the ribbon and the little gift bow tie on his head. Looking at Obito like this made Kakashi more turned on. Kakashi's cock twitched in excitement and Kakashi let out a pleased growl.

Kakashi got on top of Obito and began to give him wet passionate kisses. They both tried to fight for dominance, but Kakashi won. Like always. "Ahhh....nghhhhh.....K-kakashi...." Obito moaned as he tried to keep up with Kakashi's kisses. Kakashi slipped his tongue into Obito's mouth and played with it. He left no where in Obito's mouth untouched by his tongue. Kakashi soon began to play with Obito's tongue. Swirling them together and sucking on it. 

Kakashi pulled away and sat in between of Obito's legs. He slowly began to grope one of Obito's thighs, massaging the soft and squishy muscle. Obito bit his bottom lip holding back the moans that want escape his mouth. Kakashi bent down and began to leave small love bites on Obitos thigh. Obito let out a small moan and Kakashi bit into the soft muscle. Obito pulled on the ribbon as Kakashi left love bites and hickies on his inner thigh.

Obito arched his back off of the bed as he felt Kakashi suck on his thigh. Obito shut his eyes and moaned. "A-ahhh.... mmmmm." Obito started to pant as Kakashi licked up and down on his thigh. 

"Now sweetie, I need you to relax, okay. If you don't relax, it will hurt." Kakashi said in a calm, but seductive voice. Obito nodded. Kakashi put three of his fingers inside his mouth and took them out when he thought they were wet enough. He slid one of his fingers into Obito's virgin hole. "A-aaahhh!" Obito moaned as he cringed. It was super uncomfortable and it hurt. 

Kakashi felt Obito tighten around his finger. Kakashi began to kiss Obito's neck and whisper things into his ear to make him relaxed. Obito continued to pull on the ribbon as he felt Kakashi pump his finger in and out of his tight hole. "Aaahhhh.... ahh!" Obito moaned and continued to squirm around.

Kakashi kissed the shell of his ear and pumped his finger into Obito more. Kakashi added a second finger in and Obito tightened himself around it. Obito panted as he started to sweat. His face grew all red and hot. All he could fee was Kakashi kissing his ear and neck and also feel Kakashi's fingers scissoring and curling inside of him. Kakashi brushed Obito's prostate softly, causing a loud moan to escape the ravens mouth. "Aaahhhh..!" 

Kakashi's cock twitched in excitement at the sight of Obito right now. In front of him, legs spread wide open, and with such a flustered face. Kakashi smirked then added the third finger in. He scissored and curled his fingers inside of Obito, purposely missing his prostate. Kakashi then removed his fingers, causing the Uchiha to groan. He felt empty. His eyes widened as he felt Kakashi press the tip of his cock against his hole. 

Obito swallowed air in nervousness. He nodded, informing Kakashi that it was okay. 

Kakashi began to slowly push his cock into Obito. Obito groaned and sucked air through his teeth. The pain was noticeable and it hurt. Kakashi groaned as Obito's walls tightened and folded around his cock. "God Obito...- You're so fucking tight." Kakashi groaned once more and continued to push in. 

Obito moaned loud and bit his bottom lip. When Kakashi was fully in, he waited for Obito's consent to continue. Once Obito got used to Kakashi, he nodded. Kakashi gripped Obito's hips and began to slowly thrust into his lover. Obito shut his eyes and tilted his head back and let out another long moan. Kakashi smirked as he quickened the pace.

Kakashi changed up the position. He pushed Obito's knees to rest on his shoulders, lifting his ass up. The position was making it harder for Obito to breathe, but he could feel Kakashi's harden member inside of him a bit better. Kakashi pulled out until his tip was the only thing inside. Obito moaned as he felt Kakashi's cock drag against his inner muscles. Kakashi slammed his cock all the way into Obito casing a loud moan to escape his mouth. "A-ahhhh!! F-fuck!!" 

Kakashi started to pound into Obito's core. Obito opened his eyes wide open and moaned more. Drool began to escape through the corner of his mouth, falling down his cheek. Kakashi lays his hands at the side of Obito's head as he kept thrusting roughly into Obito. He leaned down and began to give Obito wet, sloppy kisses. He moaned into the kisses as he tried to fight for dominance. Kakashi won of course. He began to thrust into Obito's prostate. "A-aaaaahhhh!!! Fuck me!!!" 

Kakashi became faster and rougher each time he thrusted into Obito. Obito's moans became louder as he begged for more. "Mmmm- K-Kakashi fuck me harder.."

Kakashi continued to thrust his cock deeper into Obito. It was hard for Obito to move in the position Kakashi had him in. Obito watched as his hole swallowed Kakashi's member. Kakashi began to roughly pound into Obito's prostate, making him lose track of thought and causing him to moan loud. Kakashi smiled then pulled himself out. Obito groaned in frustration, feeling empty without Kakashi's dick inside of him. 

Kakashi flipped Obito over and laid his chest and head onto the soft bed. Obito looked over to the side. Kakashi lifted Obito's ass up and began to lick his abused hole. Obito shuddered and moaned. Kakashi thrusted his tongue in, as far as it could go, and swirled it around in Obito's ass. Obito panted and moaned as he felt the wet, warm muscle explore his ass. Obito's thighs trembled as Kakashi continued to eat his ass out. Kakashi's saliva dripped down his trembling thighs. 

He removed his tongue out and positioned the head of his cock to Obito's hole. Kakashi slid in, expecting to have to go slow so Obito could adjust to him, but his ass ate his cock. He was shocked he slid in perfectly, no interruptions. Kakashi giggled and began to slowly thrust into his lover. Obito let out soft needy moans as he tried to bounce on Kakashi. 

"My, my. Someone sure is hungry for my cock. Aren't you, Obito." Kakashi asked and smirked. 

"Y-yes. P-please fuck me. Please. Please." Obito begged as he tried to fuck himself. 

"Beg for it." Kakashi said and stopped moving.

Obito whimpered and whined. "Please. Please fuck me hard. Fuck me until I scream your name and cum."

Kakashi gave him no response. He began to roughly pound into Obito's core. Obito moaned loud as he felt Kakashi roughly pound into his insides. Kakashi used one hand to grip onto his hip, and then used the other to grab the strand of ribbon that was poking out from the knot around Obito's wrists that he purposely left out. He pulled on the ribbon and Obito's chest began to get lifted off of the soft bed. 

Each time Obito rose, he could feel Kakashi's cock even better; therefore, causing him to moan louder and louder each time he thrusted into his core. Kakashi switched up his angle so he could hit Obito's prostate. "A-AHHH!! F-FUCK!!" 

Obito's vision became cloudy as Kakashi kept hitting and missing his prostate. He painted and moaned. Kakashi pulled the ribbon more, lifting him up more, causing him to hit his spot dead on. 

"F-FUCK..!! FUCK ME HARDER PLEASE!!" 

Obito moaned as his eyes rolled back. The pleasure was too much for him. It felt so good. He pulled on the ribbon once more and began to scream for Kakashi to fuck him harder. Kakashi began to bite and suck on Obito's neck, making him lose his mind. His mind was clouded with pleasure. 

Obito's breathing quickened as Kakashi continued to fuck his ass roughly. Obito shut his eyes as his body began to tremble violently. He body began to get hotter and hotter, same with his face. He could sense that he was close to his climax, and Kakashi could feel it. Obito slowly began to tighten around Kakashi, making it a little harder to fuck him, causing him to pound harder into Obito. 

"AHHH! A-HHH!! FUCK!" Obito moaned as a sudden flash of light passed his eyes. His muscles tightly squeezed Kakashi's cock as cum spurted out from his cock. Obito panted heavily as Kakashi kept thrusting, feeling his own climax come.

After a few rough thrusts, Kakashi thrusted his length into Obito one last time and shot his cum deep into him. Kakashi gave Obito a few short, quick thrusts to shoot the rest of his cum. 

Kakashi pulled out, causing Obito to shudder as fell onto the mattress. Kakashi collapsed next to him. He ripped the ribbon off his wrists and removed the bow that was on Obito's head. He pulled the blanket onto both of them and smiled.

"Love you, Obi. Merry Christmas." Kakashi said as he planted small kisses on Obito's sweat covered forehead. 

"M-merry Christmas, babe." Obito tiredly said as he snuggled into Kakashi's side. Obito soon fell into a deep sleep. Kakashi ran his fingers through his raven locks, and smiled at his lovers cute face.

He hugged Obito close to him and soon fell asleep.


End file.
